Shooting Stars
by Sakura Kamitsu
Summary: this is a GW, YGO, DN Angel and HP crossover. They all get sucked in black holes and end up in Hogwards to save the world again!. This story is under GW because of my Gwmania at the moment. The story s more about the Gboys than the others. Pairings: for


**Shooting stars**

A/N: this is an attempt to do a crossover between Harry Potter, DN Angel, Gundam Wing and Yugioh, it's my first crossover ever, so if you review (and you'd better!) tell me what's wrong 'cause I don't really know how to do this…(slightly panicking now! … running hysterically through the room )

Whatever, don't mind the weirdness… I think this is gonna be 1x2, 3x4 for Gundam Wing, not sure 'bout the rest… Now on with the story before everybody falls asleep

Zzzz…

So where are we again? Gundam Wing: after the two wars, all the G-boys are working as preventers/ Yugioh: after battle city and Bakura didn't get banished to the shadow realm/ DN Angel: somewhere after daisuké is freed from his painting, nothing special/ HP: book 6 I guess, but you don't have to have read it… That's about it… enjoy

Disclaimer: do you honestly think I own such great things?

**Chapter 1: of different times and black holes**

_In a dark room and old man and a rather weird looking woman were having a cup of tea…_

"There are great dangers coming…"

" Yes, I'm quite aware of that thank you…Do you mind if I opened a window, it's pretty hot in here if you don't mind me saying so."

_The old man stood and walked over to one of the small windows… _

"_**Shooting stars…"**_

_The man turned back around_

"_**Five will come…"**_

"Excuse me?"

"**_Five will come in time of need, strong warriors with great power… They will not come alone… They will bring destruction…"_**

"Are you all right?"

"_**Three… Three will come in time of need, they are more than they seem… They will not come alone… They will bring ancients…"**_

'Never heard her say anything like that before'

"_**One … One will come in time of need, a contradiction he is… He will not come alone… He will bring great skill…"**_

" _**When the great bird sings… they will fall from the sky as shooting stars…"**_

_With that the woman collapsed_

"Oh dear…"

(any one guessed who those people were?)

* * *

Modern Day

"You, get out of bed! Get down to prepare breakfast… and don't mess up, it's Duddly's birthday!"

Groggily a boy fell out of his bed. He had what seemed the messiest black hair ever and bright green eyes quickly hidden behind his glasses. Mumbling he went downstairs to find his fat nephew at the table hypnotized by one of the numerous televisions in the room.

" Breakfast! Now!" his aunt yelled. "Happy birthday my sweet little dudkins!" she shrieked while dropping what seemed hundreds of presents on the kitchen table.

"Come on, open your presents!"

The fat (and I mean really fat) boy tore his gaze from the screen and began investigating his presents…

"That's one less than last year!" he shouted at his skinny mother

"Oh, but you'll get another two from your aunt when we go visit her."

That seemed to satisfy the boy end he began opening his presents…

* * *

Same day…other location

"Daisuké hurry up, you'r going to be late."

"But mom, why do I have to wear this tonight, it's not my style!"

"That's because you have work afterwards, so don't stay to long afterwards."

"What! Mom what did I tell you about making announcements without you asking me first!"

"But it's the perfect evening for it, the commander is away with his father today, so it's going to be easy for you."

"All right, all right, but if she starts to suspect anything, it's your fault."

"She won't, now have fun!"

'Typical for my mother…'

* * *

Same day… almost same location

"Come on, one more game!"

"But Jou, you'll lose anyway!"

"I don't mind"

"Fine, one more, but that's all, Ryou and Malik are picking me up at 10."

"What ya gonna do with those two?"

"Some more investigation on the past, that's all…"

"Oh, all right, but if the hurt ya, I'll kick their asses so hard there b…"

RIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG

"Sorry Jou, that game'll have to wait, there here. See ya some time this week!"

(A/N: it's vacation you dummies.)

* * *

Different date… different place

"Well, now that we FINNALY got vacation, where are we gonna go?" the braided boy turned around to face his four friends.

"How about the Caribbean?" the blonde suggested

"Sounds fine to me, it's been a while since we last were on the earth. Whatcha think Hee-chan?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"As long as you stay away from me, it's fine" the Chinese boy stated.

"…" the tall boy simply nodded.

"Than it's decided, I'll arrange a flight and an hotel." The blonde went down to make the calls.

"Good thing Quat's so rich…"

…

After an two hour flight and another half an hour driving the five boys arrived at a luxureus house

"Hey Quat, I thought we were stayin' at an hotel?"

"This is better than an hotel, and it's more private."

"Right, private…" the braided boy said with a huge grin. The blonde turned a bright red

"Thát's not what I meant…"

"Lighten up man, just joking…"

"We should get inside." The Japanese boy said

"Fine mister moody!"

They got their things unpacked and decided to watch tv

(A/N: it's late and they're a bit tired from the trip, that's why they're just watching tv.)

What they didn't notice, was the black hole that seemed to grow bigger behind them…

"I'm thirsty, any one else want something from the kitchen?... Woah, what in hell is that!"

The others jumped up only to be meted by the now huge black hole

Before they knew it, they were sucked in…

* * *

Different date… different location

"I'm sorry Riku, but I really have to go, my mom doesn't want me to come home late."

"That's all right, I don't want your mother to worry, I'll see you tomorrow Niwa-kun!"

"Bye!"

The boy tuned around and began walking towards the museum

'Better hurry, I'm going to be late…'

As he turned at another corner, he saw a black hole

"What is this! Not again!" he got sucked in

(A/N remember when Dark got sucked in the mirror and when Daisuké was kidnapped by Freedert? And for those who don't know DN Angel,… well that's what happened -)

* * *

Same day… almost the same location

"You think Isis really found something this time?"

"I don't know, but she did sound very excited."

"I really hope she found something, someone is getting a little inpatient…"

"Is Bakura bothering you again Ryou?"

"No, no, it's not like that, he's just been whining all day since Malik called."

"Well he can stop, 'cause we're here."

The trio had arrived at the museum where there was currently an Egypt exhibition.

"Sis, I'm back."

"I'm down here Malik!"

"Come on."

They went down some staires and found (guess what…) a black hole awaiting them (yup, you guessed right -) and got sucked in…

* * *

Somewhere in Great Britain

A beautiful red bird began to sing a mysterious song…

An old man looked up from his paperwork

"Has the time really come?"

…

* * *

Dun dun dun… cliffie so, tell me what you think, R&R please, pretty please ,--,

All comment welcome and if there are any mistakes in language, I'm truly sorry, English is not my first language hence the awful typo's

Big hug !


End file.
